chronicles_of_euleafandomcom-20200214-history
Xarsuhr
Xarsuhr is the fourth demon of the Daemonium Deus and is kept on Eulea with Kiyomi's fear. Xarsuhr is the founder of the Odianican kingdoms and the first king of Odianica. He was known for his brutality, tyranny and his godly battle prowess. He was sealed in Hell in the corruption wars with the other demons. History A century after the death of Daizeth, Artorius Mordred united several clans scattered throughout Odianica and convinced them that he had divine powers gifted by the gods. He proved this with his strength in battle and his charisma to get thousands to follow him into battle. Many rivals rose up to challenge the mighty army of Mordred. Even against unfavorable odds, the armies of Mordred rose and triumphed over several armies, eventually conquering the entire continent of Odianica. After his conquest, Mordred became the king as he created the city of Artorianople, the first capital of Elidia, the kingdom built by King Artorius Mordred. When he created his kingdom, his first act as king was to have all of his noble families who were loyal to him, rewarded with ten territories that they would become lords over. These ten families eventually became the ten royal families of Odianica. Afterwards he brought all of his enemies and gave them all two choices, kneel or death. Many chose to kneel but those who didn't were put to death by King Mordred's hands. This was the start to his long and tyrannical rule. After the regions were divided, Mordred's vanity got the better of him. He was not satisfied with the power he had. He wanted more, fear and respect. King Mordred thirst for power and vanity escalated to hubris and narcissism. He ordered the Slaughter of Halflings, and demanded that their race be extinct. Many halflings were put to the sword, this was the first of the many acts of King Mordred. After what he believed was the extinction of the halfling race, he wanted created new laws that would make the peasants's lives shorter and depressing. First he would be deflower all maidens before their wedding day, drafted all boys at young ages into his military to prepare for the conquest of the other continents and had the peasants perform torturous acts on each other, to see who was truly loyal to his grace. Afterwards, he sent his armies in Ewari and Yan'lu in hopes of conquest but failed to do so. King Mordred was angered by this and took capture the families of his generals and told them that if they loose a battle, he would execute them. Mordred's soul grew more corrupted, the more he passed these tyrannical laws. Shortly after his failed attempt to conquer the world, he transformed into his demonic form. Once he transformed, the ten noble families who once fought beside him declared civil war on Artorianople. King Mordred was infuriated and then he was introduced to Azreal the Fallen Angel who proposed an alliance with the armies of Artianople and the devils who abandoned Hothya. The new king Xarsuhr agreed and transformed is armies along with many captives into the corrupted races to bolster their armies. However, the corrupted armies were defeated by the armies of the Uniter and Xarsuhr was banished into hell along with the other demons. After his defeat, the ten noble families created the ten kingdoms and Artianople was toppled, ending the empire of Xarsuhr.